Prompt drabbles
by ev1lregal
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles I have written for the femslash100 weekly challenges (2015). Multiple ships and ratings.
1. Cupcakes

This was written for the drabble prompt #442 over at femslash100. I will mark this story as complete, but I'll probably add one a week until the end of 2015, so feel free to 'follow' it if it's something you might like to read. It will be multiple ships and different ratings.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OUaT

**Warning**: accidental incest

* * *

Emma had had an awful day. She needed to find a new deputy; she couldn't do the job on her own. She'd missed lunch and it was way past dinner time. All she wanted was a pint of ice cream, a hot shower and at least fifteen hours of uninterrupted sleep.

She unlocked the apartment door and got in quietly. It smelled…divine! Her stomach growled at the sight of cupcakes with pink and blue icing on the kitchen table. She didn't notice Mary Margaret asleep on the couch or the note that warned her _'don't eat us'_.

She picked one up, licked her lips.

"Emma, no!"

But it was too late. The sheriff bit in the small cake, moaning in delight.

"Mary, these are…"

"For my students!" Mary interrupted her. "I had exactly thirty-two cupcakes for my thirty-two students."

The sheriff had the decency to look sheepish, before shoving the other half in her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" she said with her mouth full on her way to join Mary Margaret on the couch. She sat down heavily and closed her eyes.

The teacher leaned in, pressing her mouth to Emma's. She swiped her tongue across the sheriff's lower lip teasingly only to pull away with a smirk on her face when Emma's lips parted open.

Emma looked at her, confused; her eyes a darker shade of green.

"Whaa"

"You just had a little something there," Mary Margaret said licking her lips, the taste of buttercream frosting rolling on her tongue.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Season

**Prompt**: #439 - season  
**Pairing**: Red Swan  
**Warning**: this is my first attempt at writing 'smut', my apologies.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own OUaT and its characters.

* * *

Emma fell back limply onto the mattress with a content sigh, naked, breathing heavily. Her blonde hair fanned out on to the pillow beneath her, her flushed skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat.

Golden eyes stared down at her hungrily, pink tongue flicking out to wet red lips. A low predatory growl resounded through the room.

"Down wolf," Emma warned with a chuckle, still trying to catch her breath. "I don't think I can come again."

The feral grin turned into a pout. With one fluid move, Ruby straddled her hips and leaned forward, leaving wet kisses along the side of her jaw and down her neck, nipping and licking at her pulse point

"But I'm so hot for you," she husked in her ear, palming Emma's breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze, before dragging her thumbs over sensitive nipples.

Emma moaned loudly and arched into her touch, spurring Ruby on. The she-wolf rocked teasingly slow, grinding her heated core against the smooth pale skin of Emma's stomach.

"Ruby…" Emma purred, eyes fluttering closed, and Ruby's smile widened wickedly.

Slender fingers slid through slick folds, gathering juices before circling Emma's clit a few times.

"You are so wet, Em, so ready for me," Ruby whispered, pushing two fingers into Emma's dripping core.

"Oh god, Ruby!" she gasped, her hips bucking to meet her fingers. "Please."

"Please, what?" Ruby asked innocently. "Tell me what you want, Em."

"Fuck me, Ruby. Make me come. Hard."

The brunette shivered with arousal, and before Emma had time to blink, she had gracefully slid off her and buried her head between Emma's legs; hot mouth sucking on her clit and fingers thrusting deep and fast.

'_Oh yes,'_ Ruby thought, _'mating season is gonna be so hot this year.'_

* * *

Feedback is always appreciated! Thank you!


	3. Bath

**Prompt**: #441 - bath  
**Pairing**: Snow Beauty, implied Snowing Beauty

**Disclaimer**: I don't own OUaT, obviously.

* * *

She had done it. Belle French had banished the Dark One from Storybrooke.

She stood outside the Charmings' apartment still shaking from the adrenaline. She wiped her tears, took a deep breath and knocked.

The door creaked opened, revealing a sleepy Snow.

"I did it," Belle whispered.

"Oh Belle!" Snow drew her into a hug. She felt the poor girl trembling in her arms. "Let's get you inside and warmed up."

xxx

Once the bath had been drawn, Belle let Snow undress her without a word.

Snow pulled her into the tub with her. Both women sat in silence; Belle's back pressed to Snow's front.

After a while, Snow felt her lover relaxed into her. She brushed her brown hair over her shoulder, exposing Belle's neck. Her lips caressed the smooth ivory skin of her shoulder, softly working her way up, nipping her earlobe.

"I'm so happy you finally came _home_," Snow whispered, sending a shiver down Belle's spine.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Belle cried. "I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I couldn't pretend anymore."

"Shh, we know, sweetie," Snow reassured, stroking her hair and drawing patterns on her stomach.

Belle's body shook as she sobbed; her face buried in the crook of Snow's neck.

"Charming's going to be so glad to see you here when he gets back," she said, kissing the top of her head. "He missed you. We both did."

Belle looked up smiling brightly despite her tears.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

Feedback is always appreciated, thank you :)


	4. Debt

**Prompt**: Debt  
**Pairing**: Red Snow  
**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OUaT

* * *

"Red, behind you!" Snow yells already drawing an arrow.

She crouches gracefully and looks over her shoulder just in time to see the last guard standing, falling to his death. Snow's arrow pierced straight through his heart; she never misses.

Red's heart is beating wildly against her ribcage; an untamed beast trying to break free. Adrenaline courses through her veins, her tensed body buzzes with an exhilarating sort of energy. She always feels…invigorated after a fight.

She turns to face Snow. Her long hair is pulled back, tied loosely with a leather string. Her cheeks are slightly pink, flushed from their altercation with King Georges' men. Her red lips are parted to accommodate her fast breathing. Her eyes, a bright forest green, shine with an obvious satisfaction.

She's beautiful.

"Are you okay?" Snow smiles tentatively. Red pounces.

Her back collides against a tree and Red's forearms frame her head, trapping her with her body. Their eyes meet.

"I'm more than okay." And she kisses her; pink lips claiming red ones. Snow snakes her arms around her neck, pulling her impossibly closer. Red nips at Snow's bottom lip, soothes it with a swipe of her tongue. She kisses the corner of her mouth, the side of her jaw and trails down the column of her neck. Snow throws her head back and tangles her fingers in Red's hair.

"What did I do to deserve that?" she asks breathlessly.

"You saved my life."

Snow hums a moan and closes her eyes.


	5. Clutch

**Prompt**: Clutch  
**Pairing**: Mary Margaret/Emma

**Warning**: implied/accidental incest

* * *

Little whimpers into the night alert Mary Margaret of Emma's restless sleep. She lies in bed staring at the ceiling and waits. It takes all of her self-control not to run upstairs and comfort her roommate.

'_Emma will come when she's ready,'_ she reminds herself.

She doesn't know how long she waited, or if she dozed, but Mary Margaret can hear footsteps on the stairs, across the living room. The curtain is drawn and Emma crawls in bed with her.

Mary Margaret feigns sleep, but when she feels Emma's body shaking beside hers, she drops the pretense and pulls her close, cradling Emma's head to her chest.

"Shh, you're safe," she whispers in her hair, kissing the side of her head.

Emma falls asleep clutching onto Mary Margaret's nightshirt.

The next morning, Mary Margaret wakes up to the sun tickling her nose. She turns her head to the side and smiles at the warm weight on her chest.

It's late and she has errands to run, lessons to prepare, but she doesn't move. None of that is important right now. Emma is sleeping peacefully, holding tightly onto her still.

Eventually, Emma begins to stir. She stretches lazily and inhales deeply. Eyelashes flutter and Emma looks up at her almost shyly.

"Morning."

Mary Margaret smile widens.

"Good morning, Emma. Did you sleep well?"

She holds her breath as she feels Emma nuzzling her neck, her hand slowly trailing down her side.

"I always do with you."


	6. Road

**Prompt**: Road  
**Pairing**: Swan Queen

* * *

They stand _together_ at the end of the road; just inches away from the town line.

For the first time since her curse broke, Regina feels hopeful. She even dares thinking she's…_happy_.

Not because they found the books that could guarantee her happy ending, or because they freed the fairies. Not because they just banished a Chernabog, but because for the first time in her life, Regina has an ally; a true ally. Someone she trusts wholeheartedly despite herself and who trusts her back in return; who believes in her and the goodness of her heart.

They toss the scroll over the line, watch Cruella's car enter Storybrooke. Neither trusts these sorceresses, but letting them in was the right thing to do. Everyone deserves a second chance.

Emma takes her hand and entwines their fingers.

"Ready to go home to our son, Madam Mayor?"

Regina smiles regally and squeezes her hand. She nods, not trusting her voice not to crack.

"I still can't believe Cruella is real. Like. Wow. That car…"

They get in the bug, and the poor car grunts under their weights. Emma pats the dashboard lovingly.

"You think she'll go after Pongo?" Emma asks, looking mildly horrified as she turns on the engine.

"She'll most likely go after the gin, dear." They both laugh.

Talking about drinks, she still hasn't had that root beer.

Maybe this is it, her happily ever after. Maybe she should stop looking when it's sitting right next to her and start living.


End file.
